puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Citizens
The Citizens is a crew of the Sage Ocean. It was founded on 8 September 2006. Public Statement Were City, were barmy, were off our scuppering heads, Accepting all come to me for ranking. Welcome to The Citizens and we be a bunch of hadry souls that sail all over Sage and conquer whoever be our enemies!!! Yar!!! We are one of the newest crews on Sage and will be one of the greatest crew in Hardcore Explorers We are here to make lots of poe so be friendly and co-operate with crewmates and flagmates or you wont make friends or poe ;o) The citizens rules of conduct 1. Being nice to others Be polite and dont be nasty to other crew members above or below you, it isnt nice i DO NOT want to see other crew members bad mouthing eachother on crew chat or in front of me it is disrespectul to others around you and doesn't gain you any self respect, if you have a issue then bring it to me or an SO 2. PTB Permission to board is what PTB stands for and this is used when asking to board a ship by saying ptb and then the ships name, it is disrespestful to jump on a ship with out saying ptb 3. Being helpful Try to help everyone in the crew because it makes friendships and also m,akes a strong crew 4. Loyalty If you come into this crew then you must stay in this crew unless you give me a just resaon like leaving to make yer own 5.Teaming Teaming is essential to swordfighting or rumble and every pirate should be able to, if i find anyone unable to team then i will demote yer booty down to cabin person To team you should click on the face of an enemy and the colours of your sword or bludgeon will appear next to your opponent face, you shouldnt team on a face that has a white name and a hat if possible, you should never team on some solo or in more than so if i see anyone doing this i wont be happy 6. Read the issues I want to see people read the issues, their is no point having issues if noone reads it because who would know about events, so read the issues and keep up to date 7. When at sea Go to a station quickly and take the station ordered by the CO, If you are asked to leave by the CO then you should leave or risk being planked, If anyone leaves while in battle you will be demoted or expelled depending on what you do The CO can order anybody to do anything on their pillage as it is their poe that goes into it so no officer higher up than them shouldnt be able to order them about e.g an officer can order me to gun on their pillage 8. Spamming This is not only annoying it is disrespectful to others who are trying to have a conversation, if you need to type it out then go to your home in an empty part and shout it out speak ********'Promotions'******** They are in the private statement :P Citizens